


Try to Survive

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a zombie apocalypse breaks out,a group of YouTubers must try to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started when the lights went out.Mark groaned and got up to check the fuse box.Ryan and Matt came out of their rooms."What happened to the power?"Ryan asked.Mark shrugged."It just went out for some reason,"he answered."God,it's creepy when the power goes out at night,"Matt stated.Mark went to the fuse box and flipped the switch.Nothing happened.

"Fuck this,"he growled.Ryan walked up beside him."What's going on?"he questioned."The power won't turn back on,"Mark replied.Ryan sighed."Great.What are we going to do now?"Mark didn't say anything.A loud scream pierced the air,startling both men."What the hell?!"Mark shouted.Matt ran in."Who screamed?"he asked.Mark and Ryan looked at each other."Wasn't me,"they both said at the same time.

Ryan pulled back the curtains on the window and peeked outside."We need to get out of here now,"he spoke in a strange voice."Ryan,what's wrong?"Matt asked.Ryan turned back to his friends,fear on his face."You have to see it to believe it."Matt and Mark looked out the window."Holy shit!"Mark exclaimed.Outside,people were running around.But the things they were running from were horrifying.They were zombies.

"Oh my God,"Matt whispered.Mark stepped back from the window."What the hell is going on?!"he cried out."I don't know,but we can't stay here,"Ryan answered."Then where are we going to go?"Ryan thought for a moment."Maybe we can hide out at the school.It's summer,so it'll be empty."Mark ran to his room and came back out with two pistols."I kept these for emergencies,"he said while handing one to Matt.

"Let's go.But we really need to be careful."The group snuck out the back door of the house and began to run."I never thought this would actually happen,"Matt said."I know.This is absolutely crazy,"Mark responded.They continued to run.Mark was suddenly tackled to the ground."Fuck!"he gasped.

"Have you been bitten?"a familiar voice asked.Mark looked up and couldn't believe who he saw."Felix?"he questioned.Felix had Mark pinned to the ground with all his might on top of him."Mark?Is that you?"Felix asked.Mark nodded.Felix got off his friend and helped him up."Why are you here?Scratch that,why you even in America?"Mark asked."I came for Pax East,"he answered.

"Where are you heading to hide out?"Ryan questioned."The school that's a few blocks away.You won't believe it.Ken,Cry,and a few others are there."Ryan nodded."We're going there to.Come on."


	2. Chapter 2

The four men walked through the doors of the school.Ken rushed up to greet them."Felix,I'm so glad you're back,"he said.Ken saw Mark,Matt,and Ryan."Hey guys.Are you alright?No bites or anything?"They shook their heads."Good."Ken led the group to the gym.Inside were Cry,Matthias,Bob,Wade,Arin,Danny,Ross,Yami,Phil,Dan, as well as MatPat.

"Here."Cry handed out some water bottles.Mark opened his and took a drink."So,what exactly caused this?"Ryan questioned."Some idiot scientist released a chemical that infected everyone,"Wade replied.Mark sighed."How are we going to get through this?"No one replied.The doors opened and a man raced through."Oh...my...god,"he said,breathless.

"Jack?"Felix spoke.The Irishsman looked up."Thank god I was able ta get here.It's really crazy out there." "How did you get here?"Matthias questioned."Well,Mark and I were going ta do a collab,but my Internet froze up.So we made plans where I could fly down here.Then everything went to hell,"Jack responded."Glad you're okay,"Cry noted.Jack took a bottle of water and sat down.

"Where are we going to go?We can't just stay here,"Yami stated."If we go out there,someone is going to get hurt or killed,"Felix said."But when we run out of food and water,that's it,"Matthias argued."There has to be something we can do." "Maybe we can find a way ta get to the military base set up in Oregon,"Jack suggested."When this started to happen,the government set up a base in Portland."The group looked at each other worriedly.

"Portland is really far from here,"Phil pointed out."It's our only chance,"Wade said.Everyone else nodded."How will we even get there?"Danny questioned."We'll have to go on foot.Or maybe we can find some mode of transportation like a car or something that was abandoned,"Mark responded.

Felix stood up."Okay.So we're going to Portland.Get every weapon you have and all the food and water."They began packing things up."Maybe coming ta America wasn't the best idea,"Jack joked.Mark smiled at him.Even with all the shit happening at the moment,he was still the joker.

"Everyone ready?"Ken asked.They replied in unison."Let's go guys.And be careful."The group headed outside,waiting for what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to update for today.Been sick and forgot it was Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is so fucking creepy,"Yami said.Everyone agreed.It was scary to go through the streets like this with zombies on the loose."I wonder if this is going on around the world,"Arin spoke."I heard that it got to the United Kingdom already,"Cry noted.They continued walking.

Jack tensed up when he heard Cry say that the infection had gotten to the United Kingdom.What if it reached Ireland?What would happen to his mother and father,his brothers and sisters?Felix was also afraid for his family.An image of his two pugs crossed his mind.Maya,so sweet and kind.Edgar,so crazy and full of mischief.Felix had to leave them with his parents when he flew to America.Now who knew if he would ever see them again.

Arin heard a low growl behind him.He spun around quickly and fired his pistol.The zombie crumpled to the ground."Holy shit,that was close,"Ross muttered."We need to be more careful now.These fuckers can come out of nowhere."Dan spotted something in the distance."Guys,look.A van."It was indeed a van.The front passenger door was torn away but it still looked fine.

"That won't be able to hold us all,"Ken stated.It was true.Of the nineteen people in the group,about six could fit inside.It was decided that Felix,Ken,Cry,Arin,Ross,and Danny would ride,withe Felix being at the wheel.The rest would follow behind.Felix got in the drivers seat,but couldn't find any keys. 

"Great,we cant go,"he complained."Wait,I know bow to do this,"MatPat spoke.He got in the car and began to hotwire it.The engine roared to life."I didn't know you could hotwire a car,"Mark said.MatPat smiled and let Felix get back behind the wheel.

"Hey MatPat,about how long will it take us to get to Portland?"Felix questioned.MatPat did a quick calculation."If we were all driving,about fifteen hours.But on foot,about thirteen days."Everyone groaned."And of course we'll have to set up camps so it would be even longer still."Felix put his foot on the pedal and tested the car out."Seems fine.Let's go guys."He began to drive just slow enough for the rest of the group to follow the car.

"Please,you have to help us!"a man cried out from beside the road.Jack wanted to help him badly,especially since he had a little boy with him.He walked over,but Wade grabbed the back his shirt collar."What are you,crazy?"Wade whispered."He needs help.And there's a kid,"Jack explained.Wade shook his head."No.What if he's infected?He could be lying just to get to you."Jack twisted away from his friend's grip and ran towards the man.

"Are ye okay?"he asked.The man gave Jack a big smile and nodded."Please,my boy is sick.You have to help him."Jack knelt down beside the kid.But what he saw almost made his heart stop.The boy was dead,with a clean bullet hole in his head.He heard a growl and suddenly the man was on top of him."Jack!"Yami cried.A gunshot rang through the air.Mark had shot the zombie."Jack were you bitten?"Mark asked frantically.Jack checked all over his body."No.I'm fine,"he replied.Mark helped him up.

"Oh this is just perfect!"Felix shouted from the car.It had run out of gas."Guess we need to make camp tonight.Who's going to take first watch?"Ken asked.Yami volunteered.Everyone dropped down to the ground and began falling asleep.Mark appeared next to Jack."Thank god you weren't bit,"he whispered."I don't know what I'd do without you."Jack blushed a little at the comment.He rolled over and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Top of the morning to ya laddies,"Jack called out as people got up from their slumber."We need to get up as quickly as possible and start moving the second we're up from now on,"Felix stated.He noticed Cry was still asleep.Grinning like the Cheshire Cat,Felix tiptoed over to where he lay and tickled his side.Cry jumped up,already laughing.

"Dude,you can't do that here,"Cry whispered.The two had been dating for a long time,but had never told anyone."I'm sorry.But you were asleep and I couldn't help myself."Cry shook his head and smiled at the crazy Sweedish man."You are absolutely insane.But that's why I love you,"he told him.

"You couldn't not love me if you tried,"Felix said.Cry left the man and went to check on the others.MatPat appeared at Felix's side."I saw that,"he spoke.All color drained from Felix's face.

"S...saw what?"he asked,hoping that MatPat was teasing."You and Cry.Come on,I know you like each other."Felix sighed."Fine.You caught us.Me and Cry are dating."

"Hey Ken,you owe me twenty bucks!"MatPat shouted at the other man.Ken groaned."Do we even need money at this point?"he called back."Nope,but I don't care."

"What are you two going on about?"Felix questioned."Me and Ken may or may not have made a bet,"MatPat answered."Fuck you both,"Felix muttered.He stomped off and joined the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short,shut up.This story is the first time I've ever written anything about PewDieCry.I'm sorry if it's bad.I don't really go for that ship,but I thought it would be appropriate for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now nine o' clock in the morning.Everyone had been walking for three hours.Yami felt like he would collapse of exhaustion."Please Felix,can we take a break?I'm dying over here,"he complained.Felix shook his head no."You will be dead if we stop.Do you want those zombies to get us?"Yami sighed."No,"he mumbled.

"I'm fucking starving,"Dan complained."Oh you poor thing,"Phil mocked.Dan almost punched him."Shut up asshole,"he grumbled."Hey,stop fighting,"Mark interjected,stepping between the two British men."Things are bad enough already,if we start to get mad at each other,then we'll get nowhere."

Dan was about to speak,when a sudden jolt in the ground startled the whole group."What the hell was that?"Arin asked.Felix looked up."Over there.See the smoke?It's some type of fire."Black smoke was visible from the other side of the town."What caused the shake though?"Ross questioned."Probably some sort of explosion."

"Damn,"Ken muttered."Things have really gone to hell."Just as the group began walking again,Cry let out a scream.Two zombies has tackled him to the ground."Oh shit,Cry!"Felix shouted.Cry elbowed one zombie off of him and was able to shoot the other.The one zombie ran off like a scared cat.

"Cry,are you okay?"Felix asked frantically."I'm good.Don't worry about me,"Cry responded.But he was lying.Cry hung back for a moment while he checked his shoulder.That one zombie had bitten him and it hurt real bad.But he didn't say anything about it.Cry didn't want to die and leave Felix by himself.He loved the Sweedish man with all his heart.

"Are you coming or not?"Danny shouted.Cry pulled his jacket over the wound and covered it up.He ran to catch up with the rest of the group.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few hours were tough.They had only stopped to rest once and had to get right back to moving again after.The zombies tried to get close,but always ended up getting shot.And Felix had begun to notice that his boyfriend was acting strange.

"Cry,you alright?"he asked for the millionth time."Fel,I told you,I'm fine,"Cry insisted.But Felix knew something was wrong.The sun dipped low behind the trees and the temperature dropped greatly."How is it this cold in California?"Ken asked."Don't know.Maybe that chemical had something to do with it."At around ten thirty they stopped and began to set up camp.

"I feel like I could sleep forever,"Mark said to Jack.The Irishman agreed.He was dead tired.Felix went into the woods for a second to get firewood.A sudden commotion was heard and the group ran to check."Do ya really think that you could take our camp spot?"a man asked Felix."Listen here buddy,we've been through hell.So back the fuck up,"Felix growled."Oh,you'd like that,huh?"the guy mocked.About twenty or so other guys came up behind him.

"This can be done easy or hard,"the guy snarled.He pulled out a knife.Some of the guys in his pack had guns.Felix pulled out his pistol and so did a couple others in his group."I guess it's the hard way,"the guy said.He swiped the blade down at Felix but missed.Soon,both groups were fighting.

Mark punched a guy in the face,breaking his nose in the process.Another guy caught him off guard and shoved him the the ground.Mark was able to push him off.

Ken made some good swings.He hit one guy in the eye.The guy now had a black eye.One snuck up behind him.Yami saw this and jumped the guy.Ken backed up to collect himself,when he saw Felix.The leader who had engaged the fight had stabbed him.Badly.Ken ran to his fallen friend who was now on his knees,moaning in pain.He soon went unconscious.

"MatPat,get over here!"Ken shouted.MatPat ran over and cringed when he saw the deep wound."Okay.Don't worry,I can handle this,"he reassured Ken.MatPat carried a roll of gauze with him at all times.He unrolled it and wrapped some around the wound.

"Is he going to be okay?"Ken asked."I don't know yet.The knife got in really deep,"MatPat answered."Come on,we have to get him back to the camp."They did so while the rest of the group continued to fight.

"Phil!"Dan cried.Phil had just been shot and was now bleeding profusely."Phil,come on,stay with me,"Dan begged.But the shot had taken its toll.Phil went limp in his friends arms.Dan was enraged.He cocked his pistol and shot at the guy.He made a clean hit and the other man went down.Dan felt a wave of pain as he was shot in the shoulder.He tried to shoot back,but missed his target.One more shot was made and Dan went unconscious.

The fight had finally died down.Most of the other group were either dead or had run away.Mark had a hand over his eye.Jack ran up to him."Mark,what happened to yer eye?"he questioned.Mark pulled his hand away to reveal a cut,running from his eyebrow to his cheek."Can ye still see?"Jack asked.Mark nodded."Yeah,it didn't actually get my eye,just went over it."

Jack used his knife to cut off a piece of his hoodie to cover up the cut."There,"he said."You need to get that checked out.It could get infected."Mark laughed."What's so funny?"Jack questioned."Then I would have a septic eye,"Mark replied.Jack grinned at the joke."Shut up,that's my thing."Mark shook his head as he laughed some more."Let's get you to MatPat and we can see if..."

Jack was cut off when a gunshot was heard.One of the guys frome the other group had fired his pistol.Mark looked around to find where he had shot.Everyone seemed fine.Mark noticed that Jack's grip on his arm had gotten tighter.Mark looked back to him and saw that his eyes were wide open.

"Mark,"Jack gasped."What's the..."Mark began,but trailed off when he saw a dark red stain spreading across his shirt."Shit!"Mark exclaimed.The guy had shot him.Jack fell into Mark's arms.Mark helped him to where he could lay down on the ground."Mark,it hurts,"Jack whimpered."I know,I know it does.Just hold on,"Mark spoke as calmly as he could.MatPat rushed over.

"What happened?"he asked."That guy shot Jack,"Mark replied.MatPat knelt down next to his friend."I don't have anything with me.I used all the supplies I had with Felix.If we can get him back to camp,I could probably give him a couple of stitches."Mark nodded and picked Jack up.MatPat took off his jacket and wrapped it around the bullet wound.They headed back to camp.

"M...Mark,I'm s...scared,"Jack stammered."Hey,it's going to be okay.You're going to be fine,"Mark reassured him,although he wasn't quite sure himself.Jack passed out.They finally made it back to the camp and MatPat took Jack from Mark."He's going to be okay,right MatPat?"Mark asked.But MatPat didn't answer,because he didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight between the two groups will be important later on. Not the actual fight,but the wounds that some got from it.


	7. Chapter 7

Cry,Ken,and Mark stood anxiously in the lot of their camp.Cry needed to know if Felix was okay.And Mark was losing his mind about Jack.Ken was there for his friends,to console them.

"Felix has to be okay,"Cry kept repeating."Dude,he's going to be fine,"Ken told him."You don't understand.I have to see him before..."He trailed off.Mark raised an eyebrow."Before what?"he questioned."Nothing,"Cry muttered.MatPat walked towards the three anxious men."I have good news,"he said."Jack is okay.I was able to get the bullet out and stitch up the wound."Mark breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about Felix?"Cry asked.MatPat smiled at him."Don't worry,he's fine."Cry sighed and sat down."Thank god,"he muttered."I don't know what I'd do without him."Mark and Ken decided to check up on Jack. 

"Hey man,how you holding up?"Ken asked.Jack gave them a tiny smile."Okay I guess,"he responded.Mark sat next to him."You had me scared to death,"he said."I'm sorry.Didn't mean ta frighten ye,"Jack responded."Does it hurt?"Ken questioned."Yeah.But it's not all that bad."Mark stared into the ocean blue eyes of the Irishsman.He had been so afraid that he would lose him.

"Hey Ken,can we have a moment?"he asked.Ken stood up and walked back to the camp to help get ready for the continuation of the journey.Mark turned to face Jack again.Confusion could be seen reflecting in his eyes."Jack,I have to tell you something,"he began."When you got shot,I was so afraid that you were going to die.And I'm so glad you didn't.But I have to tell you this before it's too late."Mark took a deep breath."I love you.I always have and I always will."

Jack was speeches for the first time in his life.A grin found its way onto his face."I love ye to,"he whispered.Mark smiled."You need some rest.I'll see you later,"he said before leaving.

Mark ran right into Cry when he went back to the camp."Hey Cry,"he greeted.Cry looked at Mark like he was a stranger before running off.Mark was baffled.But he decided not to pry any further.

Cry hid behind a cluster of trees that surrounded the site.He checked the wound on his shoulder.It had turned an angry red in color and was a bit swollen.Cry began to sob."I don't want to die,not now,"he whispered."I can't leave Felix behind."He covered the bite again and hurried back to the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay,I've worked out a schedule for this fic.Once a week on Wednesdays.


End file.
